bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Engagement Reaction
"The Engagement Reaction" is the twenty-third and penultimate episode of the fourth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, May 12, 2011.The Big Bang Theory - The Engagement Reaction (TV Episode 2011) - IMDb Summary Howard tells his mother about his engagement to Bernadette, then she ends up in the hospital. Penny starts bonding with Priya over Leonard's idiosyncrasies. Extended Plot The gang (except Amy) is at The Cheesecake Factory. Penny asks Bernadette to take their table for her, because she doesn't want to speak to Priya. At the table Sheldon is drinking water, only to be informed that it was already drunk by Leonard, causing him to worry about germs. Before or after the theme song, Bernadette comes back with everyone's order; Priya asks if she and Howard have started planning their wedding, and if they have told Howard's mother. Bernadette says he is waiting for the right time, which Howard clarifies to be some time after his mother's funeral. Sheldon returns to the table after accidentally swallowing tequila in an attempt to gargle it to kill the germs from Leonard drinking from his water glass. Back at the apartment, the boys are playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a and Raj is annoyingly commenting on every card played, during which Howard gets a text informing him that his mother has arrived at the deli for a "get to know" lunch with Bernadette. After Sheldon drinks some water Raj tells him is his, Sheldon panics and dashes to the bathroom to search for the mouthwash (to kill the germs) which Raj has hidden. Leonard points out that the drink Raj claimed was his is actually Sheldon's, but Raj knew that. He also hid the mouthwash to mess with him further. Howard arrives home and searches for his mother, who is in the bathroom. He asks, through the door, how the lunch went, and is told that Bernadette is "a lovely girl, cute as a button". He then announces to her that he is getting married to Bernadette. His mother doesn't respond and suddenly he hears a thud as if she has fallen off the seat. Penny and Sheldon are chatting in the laundry room; she is amused by his "jibber jabber" because she's been keeping her distance from the gang because of Priya. Leonard bursts in with news that Howard's mother has been taken to the hospital, and asks them both to go there with him. Sheldon is reluctant, but then agrees to after Penny points out that he has no characteristics of a hero despite him liking them. At the hospital waiting room, Howard explains that he carried his mother out of the bathroom after breaking down the door (injuring his shoulder), put her in his car, and drove like a mad man to the emergency room. He suspects it is heart-related and explains that his family has a deep heart disease history. Bernadette figures out that Mrs. Wolowitz may have had a heart attack after hearing that Howard is getting married to her. Priya praises Penny for being there for Howard, and Penny acknowledges Howard as a friend, which Priya finds weird when Penny tells her about breaking Howard's nose in The Killer Robot Instability. Priya also tells her that Raj has a bunch of friends in New Delhi who dress up in leotards and call themselves the New Delhi Power Rangers. They strike up a friendly conversation, which worries Leonard a little. Sheldon is on his way back from the es: Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Priya Category:Hospital Category:Marriage Proposal Category:Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Category:Pranks Category:The Cheesecake Factory Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Food Poisoning Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Leonard and Priya